Water, Sun and a Lot of Fun
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: Han and Leia spend a day in a waterpark. Good times!


WATER, SUN AND LOTS OF FUN

Leia had Han had arrived home the night before. It had been a month since their wedding, and they'd spend the last two weeks of it traveling for work. Both were looking forward to spending a few days off doing nothing but what they wanted.

Leia awoke and found that Han's side of the bed was vacant. She couldn't hear him in the 'fresher. But there was the aroma of fresh kaf wandering towards the bedroom.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Han announced as he made his way into the bedroom, carrying a tray. "For your dining pleasure, we have fresh kaf, melon stuffed with an assortment of wild berries, and some hot rolls."

"That sounds divine," Leia said appreciatively. "But what are you going to eat?" She teased.

"I think there's plenty for both of us. Dig in."

"Breakfast in bed. I could get used to this," Leia murmured as she bit into the fresh, juicy melon and berries that ranged from sweet to tart. It had been one of her favorite breakfasts on Alderaan, and Han somehow managed to provide a little taste of home for her. Fresh fruit wasn't something Han had had much of when he was young but he adored it and always found the best ones. Han had also worked out the recipe for the simple but tasty hot rolls; Dewlanna had baked them every morning, and she always kept a few extra for the young boy she considered a son. The first time Leia had had them on the _Falcon_ she thought she'd never had anything as wonderful in her life; food during wartime ranged from boring to tasteless; until Han began cooking for her, she'd lost interest in what she ate.

The sun poured into the window like golden cream and gave everything a glow but that glow had nothing compared to the one on both faces enjoying their breakfast. Leia was dressed in an old T shirt Han had given her that read 'Date Me Before I'm Famous,' and Han clad only in lightweight sleep pants.

"So what do you want to do today?" Leia asked Han.

He gave her a mischievous grin. "I think we should stay in bed all day."

"I'm good with that. But I'd like to do something tomorrow before the worst of the hot season ends."

"Five days in bed doesn't do it for you?" Han kidded her.

"Of course it does, Flyboy. But once a year, near the end of the summer season, I'd go to the waterpark that was about forty kilometers outside of Aldera. In fact, I'd gone a few weeks before the Imperials commandeered my ship. I know, it was wartime and things were crazy, and I desperately needed to get away for a day. It was the last time my father and I did something together. They've completely renovated the old water park and I'd love to try it out."

Leia studied his expression. "I'm guessing you've never been to one."

"Shrike didn't think days off were necessary," Han said.

"It's great fun. Lots of slides and tubes and wave and surf pools and a lazy river running all around it. What do you say?"

Han smiled at her. "I'm game."

"You'll love it."

"I'm sure I will. But, I'm wearing my jams. I know you like the one that barely covers my genitals but no go on that."

"Probably a better choice for a water park. I don't want any of the women getting jealous," Leia said, winking at him.

"Sounds great. Let me take the dishes and let's get down to business."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The previous day, they'd spent all day in bed, making love, sleeping, making love, enjoying Han's nerf steak with mashed tubers and green leaf salad, making love, sleeping, making love. They'd awoken to brilliant sun in a hard blue sky. The temperature was expected to reach 44 Celsius, making it a perfect day to get wet.

Leia removed the teal colored bikini she'd worn on their honeymoon (during the few times when she had anything on at all; the two had spent most of the honeymoon naked) from her drawer.

"I think the guys are all gonna be jealous of me," Han said to her as she put it on.

"I would hope so," Leia laughed as she finished tying the string of the swimsuit top. "It's still got more fabric than the red one, though."

"I can't believe what stores charge for two small pieces of cloth," Han said, shaking his head.

"Especially when your motivation is to get me out of it," she said, giving a grin to him. "They do require some coverage at the water park."

"Yeah, but once we're home..."

"You're impossible, Flyboy." She wrapped her arms around Han's waist; he was wearing a T shirt and the black jams and flip flops. She loved it when he went casual; he rarely dressed in anything but his spacer shirts and bloodstripes and boots.

"You love me for it," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Now, let's get drenched!"

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but his eyes lit up as they entered the park.

"We used to call these teenaged boy testosterone rides," Leia said, grinning as they stowed everything but their beach towels in their locker.

"Yeah, but I'm no teenager," Han grinned at her.

"You're not. You're much, much worse."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Here, let's get some sun cream on you so you won't go home as red as a Thralian lobster." Han took the container and began slathering it on Leia very slowly, sensuously almost. Leia loved how he applied it. His hands were strong but tender.

"So, what do we try first?" Leia asked.

Han scanned the park. "The fastest ride in the park, of course."

"Do you want plain fast or fast with obstacles?"

"Speed works."

"The 1800 meter slide is at 75 degrees. I think we should try it."

"Lead the way!" Leia was pleased that Han had become enthusiastic so quickly. She had thought he would, but watching him having fun was the most fun she could imagine having. They made their way over to the Cliffdiver. Not quite steep enough to be called a cliff, in Han's assessment, but it was extremely smooth and slick and emptied into a deep pool.

The heat drew crowds out in force, and there were waiting lines. Fortunately, the designers had put in misters so that the patrons could remain cool before hitting the slide. The lines were populated by many teenaged boys and young men in their early twenties, but there were a few women as well, Leia among them. Han enjoyed watching her in her bikini, and was ready to smack any male in the crowd who did anything untoward, such as looking at her.

Leia was next. "Ai-yah!" She screamed as she jumped on to the slide, Han following her. The cool water and speed jolted his senses and he loved every moment of it. He and Leia joined each other in the pool, kissing each other and embracing.

"Hey, get a room!" A teenaged boy shouted at them. That caused Han to pull Leia even closer and kiss her more.

They swam back to the shore. "I think we should do the Monster Twist," Leia said, and they headed for a long tube that made a long series of turns.

"This looks like fun," Han said. Again, the wait in line with thousands of young boys and not an inconsiderable number of young girls.

"Doesn't look as if there's that many more guys than girls," Han said. "Not gonna give 'em much chance to show off."

"Aww, that's too bad," Leia mocked, laughing.

"Yeah, if I'd done this with you ten years ago, you'd be competing with me," Han said.

"Who says I'm not now?" she teased him. 

"Wouldn't be any fun if you didn't." There were two separate tubes and they went down separately.

"Beat ya!" Han shouted triumphantly as Leia entered the pool after he did.

"Oh, I plan to get even with you!"

They went on to check out the various other attractions. The wave pool with inner tubes was great fun, and they took advantage of it to push each other off their tubes. They floated down the lazy river, laughing and shrieking like kids. They ate lunch in the liquor garden (a place for parents to escape their screeching children, from the looks of it).

"So, are you ready to do the Waterfall?" Leia asked as they finished their sandwiches and ales. The Waterfall was a genuine one, feeding into an extremely deep pool; the distance was 20 meters from the top of the waterfall to the pool. The attraction carried various and sundry warnings for the sentients that used it: pregnancy, heart conditions, panic disorder, the list went on.

"I'm pretty sure we meet the qualifications," Han said. 

"I didn't see any exclusions for scruffy looking nerfherders," Leia commented.

"Who's scruffy looking?" Han demanded, pretending to be affronted.

"Both of us." They climbed the stairs to the waterfall. Once it was their turn, they screamed like kids at the tops of their lungs and laughing all the way.

After they'd swam about and kissed and kissed some more and laughed, the day was done. Tired, wet, and smiling, they grabbed the speeder and headed for home.

"So what's on tap for tonight?" Han asked Leia as they peeled off their swimsuits and prepared to step into the shower.

"I think a shower and some takeaway. And after that..."

"After that what?"

"I'm expecting the ride of my life. Now, let's get busy in the shower."


End file.
